Take A Chance On Me
by labstractl
Summary: After the lost of her mother, Ami has become distant with the other inner senshi. It is up to the help of one outer senshi to bring the ice senshi out of the darkness and into the light. AmiSetsuna pairing. Chapter 11 is up now so R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this fan fiction, they all belong to the creators of Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Take A Chance On Me**

**Chapter 1**

**-**_A Bundle of Emotions_**-**

Drenched in sweat, Ami Mizuno rose out of her bed to collect her thoughts after a nightmare. It's been two years since her mother was murdered by a youma and not a day seemed to go by that she didn't blame herself for not being there to protect her mother from it.

After that tragic day, everything in Ami's life began to crumble as she started to distance herself from the other four sailor soldiers. They could never feel the pain that seemed to clutch at her heart and that pain placed a rift between the once very close friends.

Now new attacks were rising in Toyko and putting everyone under the microscope for inspection. Pure heart snatchers.

Splashing water onto her face, the ice senshi readied herself for another day at school. She took one critical glance at her newly changed wardrobe and chose something dark to match her mood. Staring at her reflection she couldn't help but marvel at what she saw looking back at her. A woman with striking blue hair cut close to her head in a stylish yet rogue fashion with piercing blue eyes to match. Her skin bared an almost alabaster texture to match a finely chiseled Michelangelo sculpture. A tailored white dress shirt was collared by a plum and white colored velvet tie. The tailored black vest and slacks completed the ensemble. This person that stared back at Ami resembled everything she was not. She saw someone cool and confident, but in reality she was scared and timid.

At top speed, Ami navigated her black corvette to the University where she found a great parking spot. Since her mother's death, Ami had pushed herself deeper into her studies to surpass her fellow students and entered into the University at a young age.

Standing across the University under a cherry blossom tree were Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto who were watching over Ami.

"She holds so much pain inside of her, I only wonder when she will release it." A woman with green tinted black hair that hung down her back continued to watch the ice senshi until she entered into the building.

"If I was not taken, I would try to talk to her and maybe ease her heart..." Shining turquoise eyes met teal ones that seemed to hold unbridle jealousy that soon was converted into good humor.

The handsome golden haired one responded, "I see, but there's a problem with that logic. She'll realize you are very hard to please in bed and grow tired of you."

This response was met by playful jab to the arm by the aqua hair woman as the other watched the playful jabbing of the couple.

After regaining her composure teal eyes said, "We need to keep our eyes glued on the inners and since it's three of us I have an idea. Michiru and I will take care of the other four sailor soldiers and you will keep an eye on Ami."

Startled garnet eyes looked at the other two senshis. "You have to be kidding me right. Why does Ami needs to be looked after."

"You said it yourself, Sets. She needs someone to talk to and you're the only objective one in this outfit." As soon as Michiru had spoken she felt the waves of the ocean began to pick up and new that trouble was close by.

The three outers ran to the battle and saw that four of the inners were already engaged in the fight. They kept hidden from view as they watched the battle closely, all three knew that if needed they too would join into it.

"Move out the way meatball head."

"Mars Flame Sniper." Sailor Mars expertly aimed her attack at the youma but it had ducked and then multiplied to surround the soldiers.

"Come on guys, we can't let this thing beat us." Sailor Jupiter known as the senshi of strength held her ground and was ready to fight to the death in order to protect the future queen.

"Shine Aqua Illusion." A powerful blast coming from the left had knocked the wind out of the youma and as it turned to the direction of the attack a soldier in blue was running towards it.

One jab. Next, a roundhouse. The youma and the soldier in blue was trading hits back and forward so fast all you could see was a blur of blue and green. Blue marked the color of the soldier and green marked the substance that was oozing out of the youma as it was being hit with a fury of punches and kicks.

Sailor Mecury ducked a punch while placing her hand on the opponent. She focused her energy into that spot, which then froze it completely in place where she laid the final blow.

"That was so cool, where did you learn how to do that Ami?" The senshi of love was so happy and excited to see the youma and eveyone was okay that she barely saw the pain expression on Ami's face.

Detransforming back into her regular clothes she answered, "It's nothing really..."

Makoto interrupted Ami by adding, "No, you just forgot that this is a team effort and thought to show off like you've been doing lately."

A pause then Ami responded, "Who is talking to me right now, is it you or your ego Makoto? Is it because my strength lasted longer than yours that you are attacking me now? Believe me when I say that I would have stayed far away from this if it had not been for my duty to Usagi."

"It's best that you did forget it, since you can't work with us as a team."

Ami took one long glance at Makoto, and then put her helmet on and slid onto her motorcycle. She invested in a motorcycle since the death of her mom. It allowed her to move quickly through traffic to the location of an attack.

"Ami, please don't go." Blue eyes shined with unshed tears held Ami in place for a few more seconds.

Shaking her head slowly side to side, "I am sorry Usagi, but I cannot take anymore of this kind of talk." Speeding off into the night, the senshi of ice left a cold bitterness to hang in the air.

The outers had waited for the others to leave before stepping back into the light. Michiru stood close by Haruka while Setsuna stood further to the side as they peered down the path that Ami used to leave.

"She's very strong and angry."

Michiru smirked, "Yes, she reminds me of someone I've fell in love with in each life that I have lived."

Teal eyes held an amused gleam. "Sets, it would seem that you have a challenge on your hands."

"Don't worry, I have everything under control", responded the stoic senshi of time. But little did she know that just like time, life can be very unpredictable and Ami will show her just that.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: I am a big fan of Makoto and Ami. I love Ami's book smarts and Makoto's strength. So I wanted to inject some of Makoto's strength into Ami and this is what I came up with.. I hope you enjoyed this first installment.. Tell me your thoughts.. If you like.. I'll continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this fan fiction, they all belong to the creators of Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Take A Chance On Me**

**Chapter 2**

**-**_Out of Control_**-**

At the Hikawa Shrine, the four girls surrounded a table that was full of school work. Everyone seemed to be either deep in thought or working hard on a school problem. Usagi was staring out the window watching the cherry blossoms float in the air while stroking her cat Luna.

"All this studying is just a waste of time really," Usagi looked down, "Luna why must I study so hard when I know already that I will be queen in the future?"

The black cat raised her head to look out the window and then responded, "It's simple, you must know that learning does not stop when the crown touches your head. How can you lead the people when you are lost? You must educate yourself and be ready for any obstacles that may enter your path. It is your duty as the future Queen of Crystal Toyko."

A flying book hit Usagi in the back of her head hard. "Ooooweeee"

"So in layman's term stupid, get a move on meatball head and study." The fiery temper of the red-lipped Rei was aimed at the blonde haired one again.

"I'm sorry Rei, maybe it's just that I miss Ami."

A growl escaped the lips of Makoto as she slammed her book closed and then looked at the others, "How can we even trust Ami anymore? Ever since her mother was killed, she has become very different and not in a good way either."

The goddess of love took this moment to clear her throat and respond, "Anyone would act differently after that type of tragedy happens. She is just trying to find her place in life again Mako. I don't think it's fair for any of us to sit here and judge her because we cannot put ourselves in her shoes. We do not understand the very pain that she feels at the moment."

On that note, everyone sat quietly to digest the information they've just heard. It wasn't often that Minako spoke with such influence and sympathy, which caused the others to pay close attention and try to understand from Ami's perspective.

Farther away, a blue haired woman was throwing punches and kicks at a punch bag with a fury unlike her usual. At the gym, Ami found sanctuary and a place to lay her anger without worrying about the outcome. After the death of her mother, Ami began to work harder at her training to the point of raising the levels of her senshi powers.

'For every youma that I go into battle against, I will work twice as hard to become stronger,' Ami thought as she plummeted the bag with a wave of punches. Later, Ami showered and left the gym to take a late night walk into the park. She found a familiar lake buried deep in the woods and took off to sit closer by it. The currents of the water did wonders in soothing her raging spirit.

The senshi of ice placed her hand gently into the water and focused her energy just like in a battle. Soon her finger tips began to glow a pale blue and the water that was right before her started to change into a thick sheet of ice. She focused her energy on it for a few more minutes and then took her hand away to stare at the scene. It was beautiful to see the moon light dance on the ice.

Slowly, Ami put on her ice skates and took to the ice with a couple of lightweight jumps to start off. Soon she was letting the ice take her away as she became so absorbed with the jumps and landings that she hardly realized she was being watched from close by.

A woman with green tinted black hair stared at the ice senshi curiously. 'Wow, I don't even think that Haruka could focus her energy without fully transforming,' she thought.

After the ice skating, Ami went to her apartment where she settled for a hot chocolate and sugar cookie. On the news was the monster from earlier in the day was attacking some of the people. The ice senshi just stared at the broadcast for a moment with an intense gaze then turned it off.

"So you saying that her powers have matured, Sets?" The taller woman with golden hair looked over the frozen lake that was now starting to melt.

Setsuna nodded, "That's right, it would seem that she has harnessed her powers as Ami. It's only happened once in Crystal Toyko where the sailor senshis figured out how to do it together."

The senshi of water walked slowly up to the frozen lake and touched her hand gently upon the cold ice. "Could this be a problem for us or Ami?"

"Well," Setsuna looked down, "If Ami let her powers control her then it could be a problem, but other then that it shouldn't be a problem at all."

Abruptly waking up from another nightmare, Ami looked down at her fingertips to see them covered with ice. Wrapping her arms tightly around her legs, she buried her face into her knees and cried her heart out.

In a strangle voice she whispered, "Mom."

On a beautiful day, Ami was stuck in a library trying to finish up a lab report that was due in three days. She has been working on this project for three weeks now and was ecstatic that she was now putting the finishing touches on it.

Giggling girls passed by Ami's table, but she chose to ignore them for she knew they wanted to talk to her but she didn't have the patience for it. Since her new found coolness, all the ladies wanted to talk to her and she just passed it by for what it was, a phase.

"Sets, here's your chance to get closer to her now."

"Don't you see that's she is studying Haru?" As Setsuna watch Ami, she couldn't help but admire the inner senshi. Her roguish appearance and scowl across her face really did make her look irresistible.

"Ahhh, you always have an excuse, but all you really need is a push in the right direction." On that note, Haruka gently shoved Setsuna into Ami, which by the way knocked Ami's books that were on the table onto the floor.

"Gomen." The woman with garnet eyes rushed to pick up the fallen books but Ami reach for her hands and held them firmly.

"Maa ii deshou, It's okay." Blue eyes pierced into red ones, and then a smile that tugged at the corners of Ami's lips reassured her that it was really true.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: This was another fun chapter to create. I look forward to the reviews Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this fan fiction, they all belong to the creators of Sailor Moon.

A/N: The words in italic are the flashbacks.

* * *

**Take A Chance On Me**

**Chapter 3**

**-**_The Strength Within_**-**

An almost wolfish smile appeared across Ami's face as she saw the light blush that fanned itself over Setsuna's cheeks. It wasn't too often that her books would be ran over by an exotically beautiful woman. The ice senshi took a moment to scan the facial features of the woman before her. Dazzling garnet orbs and a mane of sleek green tinted black hair framed her beautiful face. The woman had a perfectly chiseled nose and jawline, which by the look of her jaw would show Ami that the woman could set it in a menancingly stubborn look.

"I must apologize again for my clumsiness, I am not usually this much of a klutz," responded the beauty.

Ami shook her head clear of her thoughts and replied, "It's perfectly fine. I was just about to leave anyway."

At that moment, Setsuna took the time to let her gaze roam over Ami more since she has a closer view. On some people, a person could tell what exactly defined them whether it was their smile or eyes. But Ami was different, Setsuna could not place a finger on what made her so alluring. Her hair was fashion in one of the latest emo styles and piercing blue eyes were held captive behind her glasses. The eyes... held an emotion that not even Setsuna could identify.

"Please allow me a chance to make it up to you," she paused and raised her hand up gracefully before Ami made a protest then continued, "Let me buy you dinner."

The guardian of Mercury was stunned for a moment at the forwardness of the woman before her but she quickly regained her composure to answer, "Sure."

It was unlike Ami to take up such an offer but with this woman she found that she could not refuse her of that simple gesture of kindness.

At a small cottage, the other two outer senshis were busy playing with their little daughter named Hotaru. It was suppose to be a quiet time for the family, but little Hotaru had other things on her mind.

"Hotaru, please put down Mama's paintbrush. It's not suppose to be used as Papa's space blaster." A tried Haruka was chasing their daughter around the house as she tried to attack anything her little two year old body could reach.

"Space blaster goes zooooom." Hotaru ran around the house with stubby legs and a bob hair cut, she looked like the portrait of adorable. Violet eyes reflected upon sea green ones as her papa caught up with her in mid-step. In her papa's arms, Hotaru was held protectively and she felt nothing but security and love there.

"Aww, you're too cute when you look at me like that firefly." Haruka sat her daughter down upon the heavily cushioned sofa while she went to clean everything up.

Michiru looked on with an amused smile while waiting for the pot on the stove to be ready. It was nearly six in the evening and Setsuna was not home yet. A perfectly arched eyebrow raised up in the air when the thought of Ami and Setsuna alone together came to mind. Wavy aqua locks fell over her shoulder as Michiru set the table for dinner, and she was not surprise at all when Haruka came up from behind her to place a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Hey beautiful, dinner is ready?"

"Just about, bring Hotaru to her seat and make sure she's securely in it."

"Aye, you're wish is my command princess." A flirtatious wink from the golden haired one and she left to get their daughter.

Across town things were coming along well with Ami and Setsuna. Both were taking appreciative glances at each other every so often while waiting for the meal to arrive at the table.

"I've heard you've graduated early to now attend the University, I am impressed."

For a moment, Ami's face had harden at the thought of other people she hardly knew had heard some type of information about her. She smiled at Setsuna quickly, but it did not fool the time guardian who made a mental note to herself about the comment.

"Yes." It was a clipped response from Ami, but it held all the coolness she was known for by others.

Setsuna sighed and looked out the window to see couples that passed by. "You didn't have to join me for dinner if this was not where you wanted to be, Ami."

A surprised looked flickered across Ami's face, "I'm sorry if I am bad company at the moment, I guess I haven't.." she paused and then resumed, "I haven't been around people for awhile." She saw the curious look that crossed Setsuna's face and she hurried to say, "I mean, I have been around people I just haven't talked much..."

"It's okay, really. I have a forward personality, and I usually say the things that come to mind before actually thinking it through."

But Ami wasn't paying much attention to what Setsuna had just said, she was thinking about the argument between her dearest friend Makoto.

_"Let me help you Ami. What happened with you mother was not your fault, and it pains me to see you blame yourself as you do. I lost my parents at a young age as well, and I am not saying that I can feel your pain better than you do. I am simply saying that I can identify with your lost." Deep emerald pools were filled with warmth and compassion as they looked deeply into icy blue ones._

_"You can never understand the pain I feel at the moment, Mako. I should've been with her but I was consumed with my studies and not on spending time with the person that mattered most to me."_

_The wind began to pick up and blue strands of her were blown forward in the face of Ami. She inhaled deeply to smell the fresh air and to maybe gain a different perspective of the situation._

_"I've saved countless of lives and yet I couldn't save the life that mattered most." She paused._

_"Please don't push me away."_

_With a firm shake of her head, Ami raised her chin up and looked into Makoto's green eyes then said, "I need to be stronger and I can't do it with you next to me."_

_As Ami was saying those words to Makoto, she couldn't help but to witness the pained expression that crossed her dear friend's face._

"Ami your meal has arrived, is everything okay?" The question from Setsuna seemed to bring Ami back into the present, and she just smiled into those garnet eyes.

"Yes, I think so."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. It is much appreciated. I am working on the next chapter it should be up in a day or so. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to voice your opinions to me. Thanks ! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this fan fiction, they all belong to the creators of Sailor Moon.

A/N: The words in italic are the flashbacks.

* * *

**Take A Chance On Me**

**Chapter 4**

**-**_A White Rose_**-**

A crimson rose was placed upon a very well crafted tombstone by the guardian of Mercury. One tear slid down her cheek and quickly fell down her face onto the ground. Etched deeply into the tombstone is the name Saeko Mizuno.

_"You're so smart Ami and I know you will make a great doctor someday." A gentle smile graced the features of her mother as she spoke in her soft voice, "I spend so much time at the hospital, I haven't gotten the chance to tell you how very important you are to me."_

_Ami returned the smile and added a response, "I know how very hard you work to support us and that is why I study as hard as I do in school. I believe that with every excellent grade I receive on assignments I gain one step closer to becoming just as great a doctor as you."_

After the rush of memories stopped, Ami finished wiping the tears off her face and squared her shoulders.

"I know it's been a couple of weeks since I last spoke to you." She paused and then continued, "I have met someone who I think you would approve of." A smile flickered across her face as she said, "I have been talking to her for a couple of weeks now and she is very understanding but oddly quiet like me."

A gust of wind rustled Ami's new haircut, but she paid no attention to it. "I need to get back to the University, I am taking up another advance biology course. I love you so much mom." As she walked away from the grave, a weight was slowly lifting off her shoulders as her heavy footsteps began to lighten. It has been a long time since Ami felt warm and almost whole again.

Across town in a laboratory, Setsuna was working feverishly over the particles of the monster that last attacked a person in the city. It was a gentle knock on the closed door that finally broke her concentration. She moved towards the door gracefully and was shocked to see the person staring in front of her, but she allowed the woman with the aqua locks to enter.

"What brings you by my lab Michiru? Is it Hotaru? Is everything okay?" A worried expression was plastered onto the beautiful face of the time senshi.

"Sets, calm down. Everything is okay back home, I was just wondering how is everything coming along on your end? Since you have been spending so much time with the young senshi of ice, I haven't had much of a chance to talk to you."

An eyebrow shot up on Setsuna's face as she thought, 'So this is the true reason why you have come, Michiru. It must be Haruka's doing by any means.'

"Yes, it was part of our plan to get close to the inner senshi of ice, am I correct?"

Michiru hesitated for a moment to answer, but she chose her words with upmost care. "Yes you are correct, but let's not forget that we have an enemy who is threatening the fate of this world."

An amused glance thrown at the senshi of water before the response, "Heaven forbid I have any fun while completing this mission."

The water senshi did not answer back just yet, but she walked towards a vase that held a single white rose. She lifted it gently and smelled it's scent.

"This is very beautiful, Sets. I guess I do not have to wonder who it is from by chance."

"Yes, if you have assumed it is from Ami." The secretive smile that spreaded itself across the lips of the time senshi was not stopped by the presence of the other person in the room.

_It was a beautiful day at the teahouse and it was filled with many customers. Ami and Setsuna were already sitting at a table and drinking tea. A silence floated around the pair but it wasn't filled with coldness, however, it was a warm and embracing peace._

_"How are your studies coming along?" Inquiring garnet eyes were watching the piercing blue pair gaze at the birds in a tree._

_Ami's attention was drawn back to the person sitting in front of her wearing business attire. "I am on top of everything and I must say that I am pleased with the way my project is coming along."_

_It was just a normal day they have where they sit and talk about random things to pass the time before work or school intervened._

_"You look troubled." Setsuna traced the worried lines that were formed under the deep scrutiny Ami was giving to the cup of tea in front of her._

_Since the attacks on people have increased and no leads have followed, the sailor senshi have taken to be on constant vigil for any and every thing._

_"It's nothing, really." Taking a moment to glance down at her watch, Ami frowned for a moment after she realized class would start in 10 minutes. She rose out of her seat hurriedly and took one look at Setsuna before saying, "I have to get to class, we will talk later, okay?"_

_The time guardian realized she would not get straight answers out of Ami and so she smiled and nodded politely. Ami rushed out of the teahouse and walked towards her motorcycle. But a sudden thought occured to Ami and she stopped in her tracks to walk back into the place she just left. Setsuna was still sipping on her tea and was looking very intense. The ice senshi took this moment to drop the rose in front of the woman before her._

_"I meant to give this to you earlier today, but I couldn't really strike up the nerve to do so. You have been very patient and kind towards me and I do not want you to think I have not noticed." Before Setsuna could respond to Ami's kind words she was cut off. "We'll finish this conversation over dinner." A smile was all that Setsuna could squeeze in the converation before the blue haired rogue left and hopped on the motorcyle to take off._

_The dinner date between the pair really had brought them closer emotionally, but it was the little things that kept Ami from fully revealing the rest of herself to Setsuna. They spent the evening listening to smooth jazz while contemplating different equations and taking on Ami's favorite topic the tv show Grey's Anatomy. It's strange, if anyone else was just viewing the scene it would have shown two normal people enjoying the company of each other. But no one else could ever realize the underlying pressure of keeping a secret was what made their relationship most difficult to ever develop fully._

"Setsuna have you listened to anything I have just said to you?" An exasperated Michiru looked at her with a puzzled expression.

Hours have passed by and the four inner senshis have yet to figure out who are leading the attacks in the city. The semshi of strength was pacing back and forward while the goddess of love was lounging near the balcony. Everyone was at the usual hang out spot at Rei's, but unlike the normal meetings there were no new schemes that could stop the growing problem.

Slamming her fist hard into her other hand, Makoto looked every bit as the guardian of Jupiter her lightening quick decisions on difficult matters. "I say we should hit them with what we got and pound one them senseless until they squeal."

"And while we're at it, we could pound every criminal until they explain why they did what they did. And we can terrorize my teacher for giving me such a heavy load of homework." The words of Minako was heavily dripped in sarcasm as she raised herself from the lounging position to stare at the others.

"You guys, we have to take this problem into account by means of tactful decision-making." Minako looked into the face of each inner senshi and was dumbstruck. "Why are all of you staring at me with your mouth open and large?"

Shaking her long black hair from side to side, Rei responded. "I just cannot believe such a brilliant idea can come from a blonde." And then she looked at Usagi who was chasing Luna around in circles and continued, "I was just about to say maybe it is hope out there for blondes, but I take it back before it is ever said by me."

Three pairs of eyes now watched as Usagi chased Luna and everyone started to laugh over the scene. Usagi tured red when she realized everyone was now paying her chase on Luna with rapt attention.

"Heyyy you guys, I was just trying to grab my homework from Luna."

The black cat jumped quickly behind Makoto before pointedly stating, "Actually if I read this paper correctly, it said it is the work of a Jun Hisakawa."

"Usagi-chan, you should know better than to borrow the work of other people. How will you ever learn if you keep doing this type of thing?" The scolding voice of Makoto nearly undid the blonde haired princess who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Gomen Mako." A solemn Usagi looked down at the ground as she apologized, which gave her the look of a thoroughly chastised child.

The senshi with emerald eyes wrapped an arm loosely around the shoulders of the future queen. "It's okay, I know all these attacks have been stressful but we'll figure it out together. But first, you have reminded us that we need to pay attention to the present events and that includes homework."

As if on cue, a knock on the door alerted the sailor senshi of a visitor. Rei quickly left her seat to answer the door and was quite surprised to see Ami standing in front of her.

A soft yet firm voice broke the silence and stare of the senshi of fire by the question, "May I come in?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who have reviewed my story so far: Silvara rivana, Aleric, minako366, and RaginFireDesire. I hope to see more reviews next time so I'll keep my fingers crossed. Enjoy the update and let me know what you think of the story so far. Ciao! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this fan fiction, they all belong to the creators of Sailor Moon.

A/N: The words in italic are the flashbacks or thoughts.

* * *

**Take A Chance On Me**

**Chapter 5**

**-**_Fun In The Sun_**-**

The senshi of fire stammered in her response, "Sure, please come in Ami."

Ami paid no attention to the way the others acted from her presence at their old hang out spot. She just walked past Rei swiftly and took a seat that was closer to the others but far enough to give her space. It was very unlike Ami to show such composure in a tense situation without a dose of shyness but after spending so much time with Setsuna this action seemed to have rub off.

After surveying the map on the table briefly Ami cleared her throat and said, "I see you all have mapped out the coordinates of all the recent attacks in the city. I'd tried that earlier but I haven't came to any set pattern in which the attacks have been happening."

The senshi of love smiled ruefully and responded, "I figured you would have already done this already, but since you weren't around we thought to see it for ourselves. You know the saying 'one head is better than two.' Right?"

All eyes were on the senshi with flowing blonde hair and their mouth began to quirk upwards. Suddenly when no one else could hold it in any longer, a laugh erupted to break the tension that was building inside.

"I think you meant to say 'two heads are better than one.' But yes I understand your point of view on the matter, I have been so deep in my studies I think maybe I could not see the map in a better perspective." The blue haired woman stared at the others who still bore the signs of laughing hard by their flush faces.

Yawning loudly, Serena propped her hands behind her head and looked at the others. "With all the sailor duties and homework I think we all forgot the meaning of fun. I say we should head out to the beach and soak up some sun."

Minako began to glow at the thought of seeing some blonde hunks strolling down the beach topless and quickly agreed with the moon princess. On the other hand, Makoto sat closer to the window while staring outside in deep concentration. Ami took the moment to move closer to the senshi of thunder to speak to her alone.

In a low confident voice Ami said, "It really cannot be that bad Mako, whatever it is that have you so lost in thoughts. I wish to make amends between the two of us."

Startled emerald pools looked into a piercing blue pair of eyes, "Oh, I hardly realized I was so deep in thought until you came over here. I am just worried over the attacks that have been happening to innocent people."

A grim expression masked itself over the face of the senshi of ice as she looked towards the others, "I think you're right Serena, we all need a break. These attacks have placed us under so much stress that I think a break would get us a fresh outlook of the situation."

If a pin would've dropped in the room at that instant it could have been heard as if roaring thunder had blasted its noise from the sky. And then a blonde blur moved quickly over to Ami and hugged her tightly around the waistline.

"Ami, I'm so excited! I can't believe you've agreed with me. I knew I was a genius!" The blonde moon princess had tears flowing down her face and stars shining brightly in her eyes.

The ice senshi gingerly patted Serena on the back then turned towards Makoto with a concerned expression. "I hope to see you on the beach."

Makoto scanned the features of Ami Mizuno intensely but the let out a sigh abruptly. _I guess she'll never understand how deeply I feel about her, thought the senshi of strength._

With the other senshi planning what they would take on the beach trip tomorrow, Ami turned her back towards the others and thought about the woman with flowing black hair tinted a dark shade of green.

"I have to go, but I will meet you all at the beach tomorrow." Everyone said their goodbyes to Ami and she left on her motorcycle to go to the one place she found absolute peace.

On the other side of town, the three outer senshi were looking very pensive at the results of the test that the senshi of time had developed.

"It would seem that thse pure heart snatchers are targeting people who are exceptionally good at their trade. The engraving of the box we found matched the markings of those at Mugen Gakuen, which is a very prominent high school here."

Michiru nodded firmly then looked to the taller form beside her, "I think we need to get into this school in order to find out if there is a deeper connection with the new attacks on the city."

A husky voice answered back, "Hai."

Garnet eyes caught the motorcycle approaching closer to the house of the outers. A small smile crossed her face and it did not go unnoticed by the others.

"We will get going out the back exit but Setsuna try not to get too sidetrack." A smirk laid heavily upon the face of the taller blonde woman and with that said the other two senshi left before Ami even reach the steps to the house.

Setsuna smoothed the small wrinkles on her skirt with a firm hand and waited patiently until she heard the knock on the door. Answering upon the third knock, she gracefully smiled at the senshi of ice while feeling her breath catch in her throat.

It was always a vision to see the wind blown blue hair catch in the sunlight and to watch the smile that reached her eyes shine. Ami was dressed in some low rise destroyed blue jeans with a dark band t-shirt. The t-shirt sleeves were short enough to show off a part of the tattoo that was on her upper left arm.

The time guardian's head snapped back to the arm of senshi of ice when she saw the tattoo again. _Hmm, how come I never noticed it before, thought Setsuna._

"So are you going to let me come in before it gets too dark outside?"

A light blush colored the cheeks of Setsuna but she quickly rebounded by the response, "No, I was thinking I would like to sit outside and watch the sunset with you."

Dropping her helmet into one of the chairs outside, Ami lounge on the other chair while looking at the beautiful scenery. "Sure."

As the pair watched the sunset a peaceful silence flowed between the two and it was undeniable to anyone who saw them that they were a couple.

Setsuna looked down at the hands of Ami that were in black fingerless skull gloves. She smiled at them and caught the eyes of the guardian of Mercury that were gazing at her curiously.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come along with me to the beach tomorrow. Some of my friends wanted to umm... let off some stress and I think you could use the beach time as well."

"Well... I... can't because I have so many tests to run at the lab." Setsuna continued to babble on but Ami just shook her head in amusement.

"After all this time we've been talking, you are nervous about me seeing you in a bathing suit."

Another blush stole over the olive complexion of the time guardian and she shook her dark hair. "I don't mind you seeing me in a bathing suit at all but.."

The time senshi was cut off in mid-sentence by Ami, "Oh that's great then! I will pick you up in my car tomorrow afternoon and we'll be off to the beach."

_Oh great, so much for not getting sidetrack._ Shaking her head and sighing to herself, Setsuna could only imagine what the senshi of wind would say smart to this situation.

At the apartment of Makoto, a large pile of clothes littered the bedroom floor as the senshi of thunder was in search for the perfect two piece to wear for tomorrow.

_Maybe if I wear something that would blow everyone else away then Ami will notice me as more than just a partner in the war for justice._

Since Makoto has been exercising outside, the sun turned her skin to a nice golden brown that brought out the sparkle of her green eyes. The muscles in her arms and legs were well toned and the abs of her stomach were to die for. Most importantly, the senshi of thunder has a nice round bottom with a top that was firm and nicely rounded. A person would have to blind to not see the senshi of strength as very good looking.

Making a sound of triumph, Makoto raised the two piece suit in the air and said, "Alright Ami, prepare to be wow'd."

The next day happened quickly enough and Ami was rushing to pack the last bit of items in the cooler before packing it away in her Land Rover truck. She made sure to bring extra sun block and bug repellent just in case someone else forgot to bring it. Stopping in front of the mirror she surveryed her appearance quickly. She was wearing board shorts with the colors dark blue, white, and light blue. The matching swimming sports bra was under the white polo she was wearing and her hair was cut short in the back but a little longer in the front of her face. Ami decided to wear the blue lip ring to match her attire.

After she finish looking into the mirror she locked up her place then hopped into the truck to pick up Setsuna. Before she even knocked on the door, Setsuna had opened it and Ami was taken back by the sudden appearance.

In front of the senshi of ice was a goddess with bewitching garnet colored eyes and flowing dark hair past her waist. Blue eyes devoured the bared flesh that was exposed and her nostrils drunk heavily into the heavenly fragrance rolling off Setsuna by the waves.

"Wow."

While Ami was busily looking over the time guardian, three pairs of eyes were peeping out of the window at the scene.

"Setsuna-mama go bye-bye."

Michiru backed away from the window but not without pulling the blonde haired woman away as well. "She'll be fine Ruka, stop worrying so much."

"But Michi..." A husky voice pleaded but once the ocean blue eyes met the teal pair the sentence ended abruptly.

"Hey firefly, you want to go to the beach?" A wink from the taller woman informed the smaller one that only trouble was going to happen later.

"Yay!"

Ami was carrying the beach equipment towards the already settled sailor senshi. There was no sign of Makoto yet but Ami just shrugged it off as lateness.

"Everyone please meet a good friend of mines. Meiou Setsuna."

The time guardian raised her hand to shake the others and everyone settled down to catch a bit of sun.

"Hey they're selling some shave ice at the stand, would you like some?" Ami smiled at Setsuna who was fitting very well with the others.

"Hai." A warm smile was returned to the ice senshi who quickly began to walked towards the stand.

As she waited in line a woman with long brown hair held up into place and a killer body was walking towards her slowly. She took another long glance in that direction to realize it was none other than Makoto. _Where the hell did she get a bathing suit like that?_

One thought came to mind as she returned the smile of Makoto. It was going to be a very interesting beach trip.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: Special Thanks to: Aleric, minako366, RaginFireDesire, Coot, Green 13, SupremeBlackThunder, Bound Dragon, and Alzurath. Thanks for dropping comments and tips on my chapter 4. I hope you all like this chapter as well and I look forward to seeing more comments 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this fan fiction, they all belong to the creators of Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Take A Chance On Me**

**Chapter 6**

**-**_An Ice Shell_**-**

"Hey Makoto you look great!!" Running at top speed towards the pair were Minako and Serena who had spotted the senshi of thunder walking towards Ami at the frozen desserts stand.

Tossing her brown hair to the side, Makoto smiled at the blonde haired senshi and said, "Thanks, I thought I would try something new on this trip."

"Very new," Ami admitted, "but I thought you weren't really interested in this trip because you wanted to focus on the attacks."

"Well I have decided to take the advice of a very good friend," Makoto nodded in the direction of Ami, her own eyes mirrored the delight of catching the senshi of ice off guard. A slight smile appeared across her face as she added, "I see you've tried something new as well."

A slight blush stole over the features of Ami as she responded, "Yes, indeed."

The four senshi headed back to the others who were engaged in a very deep conversation.

"So you believe as well that people can see into the future?", Rei Hino was looking at Setsuna with a mild dose of interest and excitment in those deep black pair of eyes.

"Well," the gentle voice of the senshi of time paused and continued, "I think people who are born with the gift of sight can see flashes of what may happen if a certain path is taken but nothing truly is set into stone for everyone have choices."

Makoto was startled to see the new addition to the group and quickly decided to join into the conversation when she could spot an opening. In the meanwhile she started to assess the woman with flowing dark hair and red eyes who spoked so confidently.

'I wonder who brought her here to the beach with us,' Makoto Kino thought with a slight frown, 'she does seem to know a great deal about this topic of discussion.'

"Hey I don't mean to interrupt this discussion but I would like Sets to meet my good friend Makoto Kino," Ami turned in the direction of the senshi of thunder and added, "Makoto, I would like you to meet Meiou Setsuna."

Both women smiled at each other and shook hands in front of the others. It was only when Makoto realized that it was Ami in fact who brought Setsuna to the beach did the real battle for Ami began.

"Please excuse this question but I wonder how do you know Ami," Makoto tried her best to keep the temper that was steadily building inside out of her voice, "it seems to me that you look a way bit older than our dear Ami-chan."

All heads snapped to the direction of Makoto with a look of pure curiosity for the recent turn of events. And for the very first time, it was the senshi of love that figured out what was causing the senshi of strength to act so unmannerly.

"Very true," the time senshi kept her voice levelled as she spoke, "I am a scientist and I met Ami at the library on the campus she attends."

'Great she's smart and belongs to the campus that Ami attends,' Makoto thought glumly.

Looking through binoculars, the senshi of wind was watching the scene that was taken place between the other senshi while stuffing a hotdog in her mouth with the other hand.

"Do you think you could take a break to spend time with your family?", the woman with aqua locks sighed.

Michiru and Hotaru were busy making sand castles the whole time Haruka were watching Setsuna with the other senshi. It was okay at first for the wind senshi to feel a bit protective of Setsuna since she doesn't go out on social trips too much.

'Does she have to spend her entire time being the guard for a grown woman,' Michiru Kaioh thought with an exasperated sigh.

"It seems our Setsuna has engaged herself in a battle against the senshi of strength", Haruka replied with a smug smile on her face as the senshi of water leapt onto the lap of her taller lover to pry the binoculars out of her hand.

"Let me see!" The green haired girl had a stricken look on her face as she looked through the binoculars to spot the time guardian in an intense discussion with a brown haired young woman.

"Well as you already stated I am older than Ami and very much above highschool childish games," Setsuna answered dryly, "and I am certain it is all of those reasons why your friend has been talking to me for quite sometime."

Ami Mizuno turned with a frown, having caught the blonde haired princess giggling behind her hand at the flush on Makoto's cheeks caused by Setsuna's remarks.

"Sets, how about we take a walk by the shoreline to catch a nice breeze?" Ami asked.

"Sounds wonderful," Setsuna agreed.

Away from the other senshi, Setsuna had time to reflect over the argument between her and Makoto. She could not help but to blush at what Ami must think over her childish behavior in arguing with the senshi of strength.

Stopping in mid-step, Setsuna turned towards Ami and looked at the ice senshi with an apologetic expression upon her face.

"I'm sorry," Setsuna said softly, and with a sigh Ami interrupted the time senshi before she could continue on.

"It's not your fault really," Ami murmured, looking away from the guardian of time she paused to stare at the water crashing upon the rocks. "Makoto is very protective of the people she care for deeply and I should've known to speak to her about you before I brought you to meet everyone else."

A gentle hand brushed across Ami's shoulder as she looked up to meet the startling garnet eyes. Setsuna smiled slightly, "And I thought I had the weight of the universe upon my shoulders."

A curious look crossed the face of Ami but it was met by the words of Setsuna again, "You are allowed to forget certain things Ami. You should not be so hard on yourself. I do that as well but it takes the help of my two good friends to make me realize that I am not perfect or even that timely for the matter."

Just as Ami was about to respond the sound of people screams echoed in the distance. The look of alarm etched itself across the faces of the two senshi who rushed to find the others.

'I must locate the other outers and find a way to transform without Ami taken notice of my absense,' Setsuna thought hurriedly.

Minako was the only one left at the place where the other two senshi had went from and she said as soon as they arrive, "The others had went with the frighten crowd. I stayed to make sure the both of you were okay."

'The others must have went to transform in order to fight the enemy,' Ami thought as she cast quick glance in the direction of the time guardian.

Garnet eyes scanned the crowd of people as she spotted the sailor fuku of her fellow outer senshi. They were running towards the place that people were running away from and it made the time senshi a bit nervous.

"Wow, I wonder what could be causing such craziness on the beach. I think I should be heading back to my house...," Setsuna looked in the direction of an approaching youma that had icicles all over its body.

In an instant, Ami rushed in front of Setsuna as Minako pulled the time senshi by the hand away from the approaching enemy. As soon as Setsuna was out of sight, Ami raised her hand slowly and ice particles began to circulate in the palm of her hand. She focused her energy and launched a powerful attack directly into the chest of the youma.

It worked, the beam of ice had slowed down the enemy and two new sailor senshi appeared and began to launch attacks at it. Ami rushed to dip into the shadows of a tall bush as the team of inner senshi rushed into the already raging battle. Water and ice were being aimed at the senshi from every direction and even though they ducked and weaved through the attacks some hits were taken.

Refreshed in her sailor fuku, the guardian of Mercury blocked the attack aimed at the moon princess then regrouped with the other inner senshi.

Sailor Neptune was facing off against the water youma and it seemed to be an evenly matched duel. The youma had successfully singled out the water senshi from the other group of warriors.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune cried out, aimming her attack into the water youma but watched in dismay as it mirrored her attack on it and hit Sailor Uranus.

"No!" A look of pure rage and anguish mangled the features of the beautiful sea goddess as she rushed to the side of her fallen lover.

The inner senshi came towards the two outers and formed a shield that blocked them from view of the two youma. The youma of ice chose at that moment to wage an attack on the ice senshi who gladly accepted the challenge. And soon they were engaged in a fierce battle that created an ice barricade that blocked the two away from the others to intervene.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Ami shouted with an intensity unlike her usual. Through the haze of smoke from the aftermath of their attacks colliding, the senshi of ice lightly touches the side of head and her special glasses were activated. It allowed her to see through the haze and target the youma.

Trying to get a closer bit she stepped forward but missed the sound of the footstep coming towards her as well. It was the shock and power of the youma's next attack that fueled the guardian of Mercury's power to level up. She began to glow a light hue of blue and with the flick of her pinky finger the entire hand was engulfed in a brilliant light. Her hair was floating across her face and blue piercing eyes locked onto the enemy as she released the light at the youma.

It vanished as soon as the attack connected with it and the barricade that blocked them from the other senshi crumbled. Ami detransformed quickly and started to sway towards the others. Her face was snow white and fingertips were frozen with ice on it. She swallowed before looking at the others through fuzzy vision and then collasped.

In a collective voice a shout emerged. "Ami!" But she could not hear the others calling out to her for she was too far gone buried within the icy shell of her body.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! Special thanks goes to: VoiceOfTheHarmony, Bound Dragon, minako366, Aleric, Amnesia Nymph, and RaginFireDesire. I had fun with this chapter, I must say the comment of Aleric inspired me for this one. It took me two days to get my thought process together in order to write this chapter. I wrote half in one day and the other half the next. I hope you enjoy it. I look forward to the comments on this chapter! Thanks Again! Ciao! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this fan fiction, they all belong to the creators of Sailor Moon.

A/N: The words in italic are the flashbacks.

* * *

**Take A Chance On Me**

**Chapter 7**

_-The Evolution-_

Makoto was the first person to rush to the side of the fallen ice warrior. Quickly, she scanned the features of Ami and checked for a pulse that felt weak yet steady in its rhythmn under her questioning fingers. Liquid pools of emerald began to overflow from the pent up shock of what had just happened.

"Is she alright?" Michiru asked with a light frown upon her face as she gaze back and foward from the pale face of the senshi of wind to that of Ami.

"It seems that whatever that just happened only knocked her unconscious for however long," Makoto pointed out dryly, "I will need a bit of help to get her up so that we can all get out of here."

Over the exchange of glances from the outer to inner senshi, it was decided silently to settle at the shrine of Rei's grandfather until they figured out their next move.

Minako made a face, "I think we should spend this time to introduce ourselves properly." She extended her right hand towards the aqua haired woman then said, "I am Minako Aino on this planet, but to the fellow senshi I am guardian of Venus."

"It is nice to meet you," Michiru murmured politely, she gazed from Haruka who had just regained conciousness to Setsuna who was sitting gracefully on a chair by the window.

The guardian of time was lost in thought and failed to pay attention to the exhanges that were taken between the senshi.

'If I had just stayed by her side when the battle happened or better yet told her the truth of my identity none of this would have happened,' Setsuna thought glumly.

A white cat leapt gracefully from a counter and landed in the middle of where the senshi were seated. "Enough of this chitter-chatter and explain to me what had happened in the battle."

All of the inner senshi took turns of discussing the scenes of the battle with the occassional grunts of agreement from the taller outer senshi. The woman that sat beside the blonde tall senshi held almost fragile beauty and grace that did not go unnoticed by the other inners.

Afterwards a black cat took to perching alongside of the ice senshi setting her with a critical gaze that gave the cat an almost human impression. "Her blood levels are normal but there is definitely something wrong with her senshi power level."

The white cat named Artemis interrupted, "Rei, you said that she was able to emit her sailor powers without having to transform. And Minako, you said that saw her glow a brilliant blue before a powerful blast coming from Ami in her transformation vanquished the youma."

Both senshi nodded their head solemnly. The white cat fixed a curious stare at the outer senshi before asking, "How come you all did not show yourselves to us before this battle?"

"We are on an important mission that cannot be put off or riddled with mistakes." A husky voice filled the room with a bitter chill.

For a moment silence roamed the room until the dark green haired time guardian broke it. "In the time of Queen Serenity, two sailor senshi were able to harness their powers without transformation. It was a great feat for the Queen for it meant the evolution of powers for her warriors. However, she did not expect the powers to start such chaos amongst her other warriors who feared for their planet's safety and position as the royal guard from being taken. Because of the development of powers in the two senshi, they began to grow in strength unlike the others. It forced division amongst the sailor ranks and soon the powers grew to levels their body could no longer control. Sailor wars began and many strong warriors persished because the senshi powers overwhelmed their sense of justice."

After Setsuna had finished her speech everyone looked at Ami who was regaining the coloring in her cheeks. Again it was quiet in the room for everyone was taking the chance to digest the information they had just heard.

Makoto Kino stood up behind where Ami laid, brown hair flowing over shoulders with her looking oddly uncomfortable, "So do you mean to tell me that Ami could bring the destruction of this planet because of her powers developing?"

The time guardian looked as though she was about to answer before the senshi of wind responded, "Sets is simply trying to say that if we do not help Ami while her powers are developing it may cause problems."

The goddess of thunder looked mutinous over the answer that was given but it was the blonde haired princess who spoken softly, "What must we do to help our good friend?"

The conversation between the senshi took on a calmer pace after the future queen of the moon interrupted. However, they did not notice the slight tremors running through Ami's body. The senshi of ice was deep in slumber, but her mind was racing through a nightmare.

_Ami had just gotten back from taken a final exam and she knew that she had to meet her mother for their normal tea with lunch. She was just about to head over to their favorite restuarant when her communicator went off to alert her of the youma attack that was happening in the middle of town._

_It was all a blue blur, Ami rushed in her now sailor fuku to join the other senshi as they fought fiercely with a youma that had two heads. They had fought hard and had vanquished the enemy but they did not even know of a second that had landed near the restuarant that Ami had been headed towards._

_One vicious attack on the bystanders by the youma had Ami's mother on the ground bleeding profusely from a head injury. Rushing towards the crowd of people that watched the terror that was happening at the moment in amazement, Ami pushed through it to see her mother injured severely and the youma now attacking another innocent._

_Transforming again, she charged at the youma full speed without waiting for the others to have arrive. It was no use, the monster that had hurt her mother beyond repair was so much stronger that her senshi powers. The hurt from her wounds and the pain of knowing her mother may die pushed Ami to her limit._

_It was a struggle for anyone who'd watched the fight, and when the sailor senshi had come they could not seperate the pair of fighters. The senshi of fire wanted to attack the monster but held back from the fear of injuring Ami in the process._

_The four senshi stared in horror as the bitter fog now engulfed the area covering the fighters. A swift kick to the torso of the monster forced it to let go of the ice senshi. Ami rushed in to place both hands upon the chest of the youma and watched as her hands were now covered in a brilliant blue light as her energy focused then released in a burst of light._

_She had stayed on her feet enough to see the enemy die and to have one last look at her mother before her knees buckled under her weight._

These memories were causing the ice senshi to toss and turn in desperation to break free of the past. The ice that had melted from her fingertips had reemerged and was moving up her arm as the emotions caused by the flood of memories washed to the surface.

Setsuna was the first to notice the condition Ami was now in and rushed quickly to her side. Shaking her gently, startled blue eyes of ice looked into a red pair. It was heat that had zoned into the glacial eyes of the senshi of ice and it brought her out of the nightmare.

"Why are you here?" The very first words out of the mouth of Ami was directed to the woman she had grown to respect and feel deeply towards.

For a moment, Setsuna had forgotten about her duties and not telling Ami her true identity. She only had thoughts for the woman that was stretched now across her lap and looking into her eyes questioningly.

Setsuna avoided showing her nervousness as she answered, "I am a sailor senshi just like you. I am the guardian of time and protector of Pluto."

Ami raised herself from the lap of the time guardian and chose to stand on shaky feet. She nodded, "Ok."

The blue haired woman avoided the gazes that were now on the pair and chose to take some fresh air outside. She breathed in deeply and stretched a bit before having the urge to go for a quick jog. It was quite silly to go for a jog a such a moment as this but she had to get away in order to see things clearly.

A swift glance to the others before she took a look at where she wanted to go and then she started to jog. The others just looked on with worried expressions but none had the courage to tell her to stay for even the senshi of strength remained silent.

Feet pounding against the pavement and sweat trickling down onto her shoulders, Ami took every breath in hopes of understanding what had happened before she passed out. She could recall the power surge that had coursed through her fingertips and the monster being engulfed into a blinding light. And the exhaustion that soon claimed her body and caused her to fall into unconciousness.

But the ice senshi did not understand what exactly was happening to her, and as she found herself jogging back to the front of the shrine she tried to clear her mind once again. The others all looked at Ami, but the senshi of thunder was the first person to approach her without a look of fear.

"Here's a bottle of water. I'm sorry it's not cold but it's something to drink." Makoto gave a hopeful smile.

Ami reached out for the bottle of water and clutched it in her hand. She unscrewed the cap then took a moment to focus her energy before blowing into the water lightly. It caused the particles of the water to crystalized and then chill for her to drink. Everyone watched in amazement at how much Ami's powers had developed.

"Hey Ami-chan!" Usagi rushed over to the ice senshi, but not without nearly knocking over the vase of flowers. "Ooooweee!" She started to hop around on one foot before tripping Rei who was coming at her with a red face.

"Quit acting stupid, meatball head!"

The future moon princess looked into the eyes of Ami with a look of sympathy as she held up her soda pop with one hand and her head bent down. "Could you please make my drink cold?"

Ami hesitated for a moment but gave in when she could no longer stop the giggle that escaped her lips. "Sure." Again Ami focused her energy as soon as she grabbed the soda bottle it started to crystalized but since her concentration was off it froze completely.

Turning a light shade of pink, Ami looked quite embarassed, "Gomen Usagi. I must practice using my powers."

Everyone burst with laughter at the turn of events, except the outer senshi that gave each other a knowing look. It was clear to them that the growth of Ami's powers could be the end or beginning of the evolution for the sailor senshi.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for how long the update took me. I got a new job so I have been kept busy. I promise the next update will be posted up sooner though. Special Thanks Goes To: RaginFireDesire, minako366, Bound Dragon, VoiceOfTheHarmony, and BladeMaster357. Thanks for the reviews! I hope to see more reviews next time. Everyone get ready for the evolution! The next chapter will be named "Ready or Not" 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this fan fiction, they all belong to the creators of Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Take A Chance On Me**

**Chapter 8**

**-**_Ready or Not_**-**

It was turning out to be a beautiful morning by the way the sun wetly kissed the field. The smell of the morning dew would tease the senses of anyone, but today only a special person would appreciate it most. The senshi of time could not sleep last night since being plague by the flashes of the past. She stayed up from the time the moon shone high in the star filled sky till the sun peeked from behind the clouds.

When everyone perished during the time of the moon kingdom it was a lone soul that stayed behind to mourn the fallen soldiers. This soul would remember all the events that had happened in the past but would never be able to fully tell the now reincarnated warriors of it. It had to hurt the time senshi to remember the love and friendship that was shared between the senshi but will never again be completely remembered by them.

'I wish Ami could recall our past. It would seem that Haruka and Michiru remembers details briefly, based upon their references concerning my love life,' Setsuna thought.

Garnet eyes probed the vast sky for answers that concerned her next action. She hated the fact that she had to lie to Ami about her identity in the beginning, but now that everything was out in the open she only wanted to move forward in their relationship.

'Or what's left of it,' she thought glumly.

Sitting under a large tree, the young senshi of ice had her eyes closed as she breathed in deeply and then exhaled. It was a practice she had taken up after the death of her mother. This simple breathing exercise helped her to clear a mind that was full to the brim with knowledge. Her emo haircut was wind blown and it surprisingly gave Ami the impression of composure and strength.

She broke the silence when a small sigh escaped her lips. 'I wonder if I ever could look at Setsuna the same as I did before,' Ami thought.

A snap of a twig from under the pressure of someone's foot, alerted Ami that she no longer was alone. Startled she opened her eyes to look directly into a green pair.

"Haruka, what has brought you out here so early?" She smiled, "I was foolish to think this was my private place to let everything I keep bottled inside of me out into the surface."

"Well actually I came out here to talk to you," Haruka felt herself smiling slightly, "And I normally come out here to eat the fresh cookies Michiru just baked without her knowing it was me."

They shared a chuckle at the thought of a thoroughly confused senshi of the water. It seemed to have lifted the tension that first shown when Ami noticed the wind senshi earlier.

Noticing the roguish appearance of Ami when she laughs, the sandy blonde haired woman had no doubt in her mind why the time senshi fell head over heels in love.

'She doesn't really know how much other girls fond over her,' Haruka thought with some amusement, 'On the other hand, I knew from the beginning how they looked at me and used it to my full advantage.'

With a broader smile at the thought, Haruka cleared her head and said, "I know you must have a lot to think about as far as your new powers and well... your relationship with Sets."

"Hai," Ami agreed.

"I don't know if you remember the past quite clearly as I do, but back then we were pretty close and well..," Haruka trailed off before continuing, "Just know that you can always come to me to talk if you want to."

Ami didn't respond right away, she just took the time to digest everything the taller woman said in complete silence. She did not want to tell anyone quite yet that she had been having flashes of the past in her dreams, but she couldn't really make out the images clearly.

A pause then Ami nodded, "Thank you, for coming to me to say this. I know it probably wasn't the easiest idea to approach me about something so personal."

Haruka raised an eyebrow, "Well you're not in the running for the award of most approachable person in the senshi circle, but you're definitely in the winning for the smartest."

"I see," Ami chuckled.

"So give what I said to you some thought, and now I'll leave you to your meditation," Haruka flashed her most charming smile and started to walk away.

Ami looked startled at the quick departure of the wind senshi before she yelled, "Haruka! Please come back."

The taller woman stopped mid-step before turning back to the ice senshi with a questioningly look.

"I remember..." Ami started then paused before saying, "We were very close friends and I hope to let our friendship now grow into what it use to be. I know it won't quite be the same but atleast we can work at it."

Haruka smiled a bit sheepishly as she asked gently, "And what else do you remember?"

The two good friends talked well into the day and their coversation extended until the sky was painted a dark bluish hue. They started talking about the old pranks they use to pull at the palace down to their personal relationship with their significant other. Ami did not remember the complete depth in which she loved Setsuna but she definitely knew she was a major part of her life. The sandy blonde haired woman helped Ami to navigate through her memories but some still remained blurry.

At the shrine, the other inner senshi were trying hard to make out the new information they were given by sailor Pluto. Everyone sat in different places while trying to move things magically with their index finger.

"OOO!!! I GIVE UP!," Usagi conceded loudly. She had been trying for a past hour to move the cupcake from the table into her mouth. The only thing that changed was the color of her cheeks that were turning blue from her holding her breath to invoke this 'power'.

Everyone snapped out of the trance of harnessing the 'power' to try to see what was up with Usagi.

"I'd rather eat this tasty treat this way anyway," Usagi admitted while licking her fingers thoroughly of the chocolate cupcake crumbles.

Ignoring the future queen antics, Minako looked to the others to see if they progressed at all. By the look of confusion and long faces, she knew that no one had succeeded in doing something exceptional with their powers.

Further away from the shrine, Setsuna was washing dishes at the cottage while waiting for the other outers to come home. She heard a light knock on the door, and figured that Haruka must've forgot her keys again. Quickly, she dried her hands and rushed to the door to open it but was surprised to see Ami looking directly into her eyes.

"Hey.." Setsuna trailed. "Please come inside."

Ami nodded in agreement before entering into the little cottage. She was greeted by vast paintings around the house that must've been made by Michiru. Ami Mizuno glance appreciatively at the artwork before meeting the curious glance of the black haired with a green tint woman.

"Now that we are alone, I should apologize again for not telling you...," Setsuna was about to finish her statement before she was cut off by soft lips pressing against her own.

It was the normally shy school girl Ami that walked up to the taller woman boldly and kiss her passionately. Raising her hand slowly, she rested it upon the side of the time senshi's face while allowing the kiss to go deeper. She began to walk slowly in no particular direction but it led them to a wall, which allowed the shorter woman to press up against the other harder.

A gasp escaped the lips of the time senshi, and as her mind raced while the passion pumped through her veins she could no longer focus on coherent thoughts. She wanted to tell Ami that she loved her, but was afraid that if she knew her identity at the time they would never have gotten as close as they are now. Long graceful fingers raked into the silky blue hair of the other woman, as the taller woman lashed at her with longer tongue strokes and gentle lip biting.

"Wait...," out of breath Setsuna tried to slow the tension that was pulsing between her thighs. She needed Ami to know everything about the past, the present, and a hopeful future. The garnet eyes of the time senshi was heavily dipped in love and want, but she had to see passed it.

Ami took that moment to pull herself an inch away from Setsuna in order to look into her eyes quickly. She smiled at what she saw there and said, "I know everything."

It was as if Setsuna could read Ami's exact thoughts for at the moment everything of the past washed over her like a hot shower. It should've been a happy and complete moment for the time senshi but she had a look of fear cross her features. This was what she wanted and yet feared. Now that the time was at hand, Setsuna knew that her next action will dictate the future. What will she choose to do? Ready or not, the time is now.

**To Be Continued...  
**

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys for the late update.. Work has been keeping me busy. I hope you enjoy this new update and I am currently working on a oneshot story so please stay tuned for that as well. I look forward to your comments. Thanks Again! The next chapter will be named "Return of the Past" 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this fan fiction, they all belong to the creators of Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Take A Chance On Me**

**Chapter 9**

**-**_Return of the Past_**-**

When they began to kiss it was as if a camera was flashing inside of Ami's head. All of these images seemed so familiar to the senshi of ice and yet different from the setting around them. Vivid details of every intimate moment with Setsuna from the past erupted inside of her head, which sent her body temperature to boiling levels.

As soon as the kiss was broken, she looked deeply into the garnet wells and was shocked to see the empathy nestled deep within them. It was a loss they both had shared but mourned seperately, and in result, it had torn them apart completely.

"It was a long time ago, but I still feel it..." Setsuna's voice cracked as she pointed towards her heart, "right here. Our child."

Tears were now flowing freely down the flushed olive cheeks of the time senshi. "I remember your last words to me before you passed away from your battle wounds. You said.. "

Looking away from the reddish eyes of her lost love, Ami picked up from where the senshi of time trailed off, "Take care of our first born. I should've stayed at your side when you miscarried during your last pregnancy. I was scared of losing you and too afraid of overwhelming you with my grief when you could barely handle your own." A slight pause. "Laugh a little more. Remember to take a break from the time gate. Keep us in your heart, always."

The stoic time senshi was now bent over sobbing uncontrollably while making futile attempts to stop. It was Ami that wrapped the now broken woman in her arms, rocking her back and forward until the sobs that shook her body began to subside.

"What happened to our first child, Setsuna?" Ami's voice was gentle, "I know you miscarried our second child but I do not remember ever hearing from the outers about our first born."

"As soon as everyone I ever cared about was killed, I did what I thought was best for the children of the senshi," Setsuna answered. She frowned, "I took Helios and Caelestis to Elysion."

Ami was trying to take in as much information she could without making it harder on Setsuna by reliving the sordid details of their tragic past.

"I need some time to make some sense of everything," Ami sighed softly, "By the Gods, we had a child together. It's amazing and yet heartbreaking since we shared so little time in his life."

She had saw the light frown that formed on the facial features of the time senshi. 'She must think I will walk away from her again,' Ami thought, 'I must assure her that this is different from the past.'

"I'm not running away from you again," Ami explained. "I just need time to get everything into my mind and seperate my emotions from the past and present."

Hours have passed by since their conversartion, and as Ami leaned against the wall while looking out of the large window in the study she contemplated her feelings. Without a second thought, Ami quickly picked up the phone and let her fingers dial on their own instinct.

"Hello, is everything okay?" a familiar husky voice came through the phone, "Do you want to meet up?"

"Yes. Let's meet up at the park in ten minutes," Ami answered back then hung up.

On the other end of the phone, Haruka looked very pensively at the ground before looking into the ocean blue eyes of her partner.

"It was Ami," Michiru said matter of factly to no one in particular.

With a slight smile Haruka said, "I do believe now, our young Mizuno is finally trusting her instincts and me again."

Michiru took a furtive glance at Setsuna who was bent over her tea cup looking very fragile. "Go to her, I'll stay here and take care of things," the aqua haired woman took a swift glance in the direction of the time senshi as she spoke to her lover.

She had waited fifteen minutes after the sandy blonde haired woman left before even approaching the brooding woman.

"I know this cannot be easy for you," Michiru said quietly, "but remember that you have a dear friend in me. Please do not keep this bottled up inside of you, Sets."

Long black hair was pulled back into an elegant pony tail that flowed down the back of the time senshi. She was elegantly dressed in a formal dark green skirt with a white blouse and wearing only a few amount of jewelry.

Setsuna smiled lightly but it hardly reached her dark reddish eyes. "She came here tonight to show how much she cared about me without knowing enough about our past. I hated having to interrupt our moment, but I couldn't let it continue until she knew everything."

"That was the right thing to do," Michiru agreed. "Ami is a very smart woman, and I am sure that this will not destroy everything you two have started to build again."

"I hope so," Setsuna murmured.

Gracefully, Ami slid off of her motorcycle and made her way to the bench at the park. She was wearing a dark military jacket with loose fitting destroyed jeans. A light breeze rippled through the leaves on the trees and the dark blue hair of the senshi of ice as she waited for the taller woman.

An engine was heard being shut off from a close distance, and Ami did not have to turn around to know the senshi of the wind had just arrived.

She smiled as she saw the self confident woman stroll casually through the dimly lit park. For anyone else who noticed the woman would've thought it was a handsome playboy searching for an equally beautiful companion.

Ami motioned the blonde haired woman to where she sat on a bench that was very close to a pole with a beautiful lamp attached to it.

The ice senshi smiled gently at Haruka, "Sorry to call you out here so late, but I needed to talk and you were the first person that came to mind."

The taller woman held up her hand to Ami and returned the smile, "Don't apologize, we're friends and this is one of the many duties held in that category."

"I had a child," Ami shook her head as she spoke in utter disbelief and shock.

It was Haruka's turn to smile back gently, "I know. I remember when I first found about the child Michiru and I had in the past. It's hard to believe that we'd led such a wild filled with love lifestyle."

At the outer's cottage, Michiru and Setsuna sat at the dining table talking about trivial things while glancing at the clock every once in a while.

"It's funny," Setsuna said breaking the silence, "At first I kept wondering was my attraction to Ami due to love we had shared in the past. But then as I had gotten to know her I realized how very different she was from back then. And thats when I began to realize that I loved her even more than I did then because of the gentle qualities she inherited on this planet."

Michiru looked at the slightly taller woman with a new perspective then responded, "I too always wondered why did I fall for Haruka every life that I have lived. No matter the circumstance, she has always been the same stubborn and spirited person of the past. Yes, she is different from before but she carries the core traits that will always withstand time."

Setsuna smiled at thought of Ami absorbed in her studies and the look she got when she figured out something that stumped her through the night. She remembered all of times when the slightly longer strands of Ami's hair in the front would fall down into her eyesight as she focused on the content of a book.

Just as she was remembering all of the qualities of Ami that had withstood time did a knock on the door broke her train of thoughts.

Ding dong! the door bell rang next.

"I wonder who it could be at this hour of the night," Setsuna mused.

She checked the window and was surprised to see the person who stood at the doorstep. At a distance, the senshi of water looked on while she saw Setsuna square her shoulders and plaster a smile upon her face before opening the door.

Setsuna smiled slightly, "Hello, Makoto. It's nice to see you again."

Both women looked at each other apprehensively but gave a respectful greeting at the door. If Setsuna didn't know any better she would've thought the past events had now become a loud echo into the present. She only hoped it wasn't true.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: Special thanks goes to: vampknight364, minako366, heatqueen. and seulement moi. Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope to see more reviews on this chapter. Your opinions on this matters to me, so keep that in mind. So far to date, this chapter has to be my very favorite one. I hope you like it as much as I do. The next chapter will be named: Caelestis 

Right now, I am jamming to Boys like Girls- Me, You And My Medication... Rock on!! Stay tuned for the next update & don't forget to review.


	10. Interlude: Caelestis

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this fan fiction, they all belong to the creators of Sailor Moon.

A/N: The words in italic are the flashbacks.

* * *

**Take A Chance On Me**

**Interlude**

_-Caelestis-_

Strands of blue hair touched the tip of the nose of Mizuno Ami as she lounge peacefully on a settee by the window. The rays of the sun touched the flecks of silver highlighted in her dark blue hair and washed it in a faintly warm glow. A white tailored dress shirt was collared by a darkly colored tie, which hung loosely around her neck. The guardian of Mercury looked every bit as a comfortably dressed sophisticated royal.

Deep in slumber her mind wandered through a time that was similar to the present but not quite it. Ami faced flashes of images...

_Marble floors that extended further than the eyes can reach with gold trimmings to catch the rays of sunlight. Silk-covered walls greeted the eyes of any spectator with colors drawn from the very sky. It was heaven on earth and a paradise that was created by the woven words of sentences. The fountains of Mercury were spilling over from the clearest blue water known as the mystic substance of life._

_"Merci," the soft spoken feline advisor of the Moon Queen addressed the Mercurian Queen by her royal title, "how is your wife feeling today?"_

_In a subtle action, the blue haired woman looked down at her amulet that bared the sacred blue crystal from the very core of her planet._

_"She is well and very happy," Merci murmured, looking away from the talisman around her neck to stare at the sacred waters of her native planet, "Caelestis is healthy and strong, what more could we ever have hoped for?"_

_Lunari looked at the waters alongside of the Queen while absorbing the words that were not spoken out loud between the pair. Nodding gravely, the feline advisor said, "The senshi wars are over for the time being, so take this moment of peace to enjoy with your family, Merci."_

_With an air of finality, the swish of dark blue robes were all that was heard as an answer, as the Mercurian leader went back to their private garden to find her wife. She knew that no matter the time of day, her wife with flowing black hair tinted with green would be perched under a tree with a serene look across her facial features._

_Making her way towards Asima, the woman with dark robes plucked a blue rose from the thorny bush._

_Asima, who was busy cooing to the little bundle in her arms, barely heard the footsteps of the approaching figure. Startled, she looked up to see a beautiful blue rose in front of her face. As she looked up with loving eyes, she saw the face that she sworn her eternal love by, Asima couldn't help but feel completeness._

_"He is perfect," Merci with a hush voice responded, "And you my wife are amazing."_

_Asima chuckled softly, "Still after all these centuries together, your sweet words have the power to steal the very air out of my lungs."_

_They spent the following months peacefully as a family until one bitterly cold morning brought the top general of Mercury to the study where the family was joking quietly._

_"Queen Merci, you must come quickly!" The heavily armored soldier took a hasty glance at the happy family before walking out at top speed towards the front gates._

_It was a battle raging in front of the palace walls, and it extended further than the eyes could reach. The Queen looked on horror struck that such an invasion could happen so swiftly and undetected by her._

_She looked back at the one of her guards and nodded in his direction. "Take the Queen and our son to the heavily guarded west wing and do not let any of them out of your sight."_

_As the guard left, Merci went the opposite direction to her battle room where she could get dressed quickly before the battle breached the palace walls. Finally, dressed in a fitting upper body armor and leather skirt tailored like the Romans, Ami rushed to the battle scene and was met head on by their commander._

_"Queen Mercury, we meet again," a woman with reddish-orange hair cascading down her back looked back at Mercury with a venomous stare._

_Quickly, Merci drew her sword while responding in equal disdain for her foe, "Natalia, you will regret ever coming back to this planet."_

_At that moment, the battle raged and blows were struck left and right. Blood flew to cover the walls and floor but not once did anyone falter in their step or let the other gain the upper hand._

_A scream from the west wing broke the fighting spell as Merci looked in the direction of it as the enemy raised her sword and struck the Queen in the face. A deep cut three inches under her eye gushed with blood and as she looked hard at the attacker, her light crystal blue eyes took on a cobalt color as the very air around the fighting duo began to crystallize. As the hand of Merci rose up towards her enemy, a large power force was collecting and as soon as she blinked the power transferred into a forceful blast aimed at the commander._

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!" Natalia screamed to the heavens, but was not answered as her body met the impact of the blow landed by Queen Mercury._

_Still in a daze, Merci ran in the direction of the west wing to see Asima in her transformation, but crumbled to the floor in a pool of her own blood. Prince Caelestis was huddled next to his mother as the youma in uniform was making its way closer._

_"Move any closer to my wife and child, and the lost of limbs will not be your only worry," Queen Merci noted as she neared the monster with care and cool rage._

_After everything was put back into order, the Queen made her way back to the chambers of her wife. The doctor was quickly informed of the situation and came to the palace to take care of the fragile beauty in the bed._

_Running a nervous hand into her unruly dark blue locks, Merci puffed out a breath and then entered into the room. She took one glance at her wife's pale face and then looked away. Taking a seat nearest to the window, Merci tried her hardest to clear her thoughts but nothing would work._

_While Asima was being taken care of by the physician, the other queens came for a meeting after hearing about the war that broke out on Mercury._

_"How the hell could this have happened?!" The tall form of Rion set her apart from the other queens at the table as she looked at everyone with deep emerald eyes._

_Queen Neptune looked over at Merci curiously, "Asima lost the baby?"_

_A shocked expression crossed Mercury's face quickly then vanished as she fought to control her thoughts and now raging temper._

_After seeing the rampant facial expressions of the ice senshi, Queen Neptune hastily responded, "I'm sorry, I thought she had told you of her pregnancy."_

_"Merci, everything will be okay," Rion's voice was soft and gentle, her waves of brown hair flowing around her face._

Snapping out of a deep sleep, Ami looked out of the window and stared at the bright stars. She shook her head disbelievingly as she recounted all of the memories of the past. What a terrible way to learn about such a tragedy.

The phone on the table lit up, alerting the dark blue haired woman of a missed call. As she rose to check the phone, there was a hesitation for a second but then it passed. One miss call from Setsuna and Makoto, how very odd thought Ami.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long with the update, its been very hectic lately. Hopefully I will be able to make my regular updates from now on. Thanks for the new reviews, I hope to see more with this new chapter. Specially thanks go towards Royal Destiny. 

I wanted this interlude to provide enough background information to continue the plot along. So let me know what you think. Thanks!


	11. Your Thoughts

It's been awhile since I updated the story simply because of the lack of response to it. Please let me know if I should continue with it. Your feedback is important.

Thanks


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this fan fiction, they all belong to the creators of Sailor Moon.

A/N: The words in italic are the flashbacks.

* * *

**Take A Chance On Me**

**Chapter 10**

_-Sailor Wars-_

Straightening out her tie and tucking in her shirt, Ami quickly grabbed her helmet and keys then left the apartment. Past memories now swirled inside her mind as the night cloaked her body with darkness. The wind began to pick up as she weaved in and out of traffic to reach her destination. She felt lost within herself and yet at the same time never felt so alive.

'I wonder if Setsuna remember all of those earlier events,' Ami thought with some curiosity as she turned the ignition off on her motorcycle.

Ami walked up to the intercom of Makoto's apartment, then hit the buzzer and waited. The wind played with the dark blue strands of her hair giving her a roguish appearance.

"Who is it?" a gentle voice with an edge to it asked weakly.

A smile crossed the face of the ice senshi as she thought of waking up the senshi of strength from a deep slumber. Trees rustled as the wind again picked up to blow the loose leaves on the ground further away to nowhere.

"Its me sleepy head," Ami said softly, and with a loud buzz she was let into the building. She climbed the steps and as she went a weight began to lift off of her shoulders.

Closing the door behind the ice senshi, Makoto had an apprehensive look as she watched her look around the apartment and found a seat on the couch.

"So what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Makoto's voice was gentle, "No wait, you must've spoken to Setsuna already."

Ami looked at Makoto with eyes dark with uncertainty of what she had just heard. "What is going on between the two of you?" Ami's voice was filled with emotion, "You did not like her from the beginning it only makes me wonder, why?"

Makoto looked down at her feet then let out a heavy sigh. 'I guess she would have asked me this question sooner or later,' Makoto thought sadly. She looked up to see the curious look on Ami's face and knew it wasn't a topic she could avoid any longer.

Long brown hair cascaded down her back when the thunder senshi unraveled the tie around it, then walked towards the window. It was a clear yet windy night, but nevertheless it was beautiful because the stars were covering the sky.

Makoto Kino turned around for a second and smiled at Ami before looking at the window again. "I remember the first day we met. A group of bullies had knocked down your books and you were bending down to pick them up. I saw the boy reach out to knock them out your hand again but I grabbed his hand just in time. And you looked up at me with so much warmth I had to step back. I was so angry back then and you were nice beyond measure. It threw me off guard."

She paused then laughed at herself before continuing with a shaken voice, "Can you imagine me the senshi of strength thrown off guard?!"

Ami rose out of her seat and walked towards the window but before she could reach the thunder senshi she stopped and waited. "Yes, I remember it well. I looked up from where I was kneeling and saw my guardian angel staring down at me with green eyes," Ami's voice quietly replied.

Makoto hesitated for a moment, "Look, what I am trying to say but I am not so eloquent with words is that over the years we have known each other I have begun to think of you as more than just a friend but as..."

Quickly, Ami placed a finger over the lips of the senshi of strength and shook her head slightly. "You are a great friend to me too. No, more than just that you are family," Ami said with a smile and tears in her eyes.

The senshi of strength backed up into the wall and stared down at the floor. Her thoughts were running everywhere, but what's worse is that she blamed the events of today on herself. She glanced up into the deep blue eyes of her friend and couldn't stop the tears that filled in her eyes.

"You are an important person to me," Ami admitted, "and I wish I could give you the more that you crave from me but I can't do it. It's not that I do not want to it's that I do not have it in me to give anymore."

The woman with green eyes quickly brushed the tears that rushed down her cheeks away then plastered a smile to her face. "You are important to me as well. And I wish you the best Ami," Makoto smiled.

Running her fingers through her short haircut, Ami smiled in return. "It's not a goodbye, silly! It's a big hello to our wonderful friendship," the ice senshi explained.

'Oh Ami, if only you knew that I am dying inside right now. I don't want to lose you,' Makoto thought glumly.

Yet, the senshi of strength put on her best smile and tried her hardest to not let Ami know of her raging emotions.

"Hey, I have to get going," Ami looked up at Makoto thoughtfully, "I have some unfinished things to attend to."

They walked towards the door in a comfortable silence before Ami turned around again to face the thunder senshi. "Be safe," Makoto murmured.

Ami ran a hand lightly over the cheek of Makoto then placed a kiss there. "Thank you for being my friend," she whispered and then turned her back to leave.

Long after Ami had left, Makoto finally closed the door to her apartment with a hand over her kissed cheek. "I'm sorry Ami," Makoto thought out loud.

Driving back into traffic, Ami smiled at the thought of seeing Setsuna's surprised face. It was a load off of her shoulders to finally clear the air with Makoto. And now that everything was out in the open, Ami felt as if she had just been given a clean bill of health.

Back at the small cottage, a woman with dark tresses down her back held a glass in her hand while staring into the fireplace. Drinking another small sip out of her glass she allowed herself to be absorbed into the crackling fire.

_"Please come in Makoto," Setsuna smiled while opening the door wider to allow the visitor entry._

_The senshi of water had already walked into the kitchen to fix them some hot tea and to give them some privacy. Makoto had taken a seat in Haruka's favorite chair while Setsuna chose the couch._

_"I know you are probably wondering what am I doing here," Makoto paused then continued, "but I think we need to talk."_

_Setsuna looked up thoughtfully, "Oh, what would be the topic of discussion?"_

_"Ami," Makoto confidently said._

_'I guess us talking about the weather was simply illogical to wish,' Setsuna thought with a frown._

_"Is there anything wrong with her?" Setsuna placed a hint of concern into her voice to sound a bit convincing but in reality she knew what Makoto was hinting towards._

_It didn't take the time senshi a moment longer to figure out that this conversation was heading to a place she really did not feel like going. But with her encouraging smile and emotions held tightly by a leash she allowed the senshi of strength to lead them to the inevitable._

Far away from the cottage at the Hikawa Shrine, silence filled the air for only moments until a loud crash vibrated throughout the area followed by high pitched voices.

"Usagi, put that down now!" Rei yelled while chasing the blonde haired senshi around the room with a broom.

The moon princess held tightly in her hand a plate with chocolate cake while ducking and dodging the broomstick blows by the fire senshi. Usagi yelled back, "Ooooweee Rei! You're going to make me..."

Before she even got her words out, she stumbled over her feet and landed head first into the plate of cake.

Rei stopped in mid-step and looked down at the mess the princess of the moon made with her clumsiness. Rei sighed softly and asked, "Odango, are you okay?"

Usagi lifted up her cake smudged face while she was still chewing and broke out with a wide smile. Usagi answered her loudly, "This cake is simply delicious!"

The red-lipped fire senshi took a moment to close her eyes and collect her thoughts when a cold chill went up her spine. It alerted her of a dark force that was gathering further away from the temple.

Noticing the silence of her friend and the slight look of fear, Usagi sat up with a curious look upon her face. Usagi looked over at her gravely, "Rei, what is it?"

"Something is definitely not right," Rei answered almost instantly.

On top of a building, the wind senshi hid in the shadows as she saw a small group of youma surround the ice monster they faced before at the beach. Quickly, she moved closer without a sound in order to hear more clearly the conversation happening below.

"Things are going along too slowly, we must hurry up if we want any chance of defeating them," the ice youma Yuri stated with intensity.

"Queen Natalia is growing more impatient by the hour and we must come up with a solution quickly or all of us will be done," a taller youma in the group noted .

"Already done!" The youma with spikes around his body crept up slowly with a companion by his side. He looked at the guest next to himself and nodded, "She found me."

The hooded figure remained quiet while scanning the features of the group of youma. "I can help you bring down the strongest of senshi for a price," she spoke softly.

A small gasp escaped the lips of the sandy blonde senshi as she recognized who it was that would lead the destruction of the sailor warriors. Shaking her head in disbelief she murmured, "It can't be.."

An evil smirk crossed the mangled face of Yuri as he yelled, "Let the sailor wars begin!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone for your comments!! I have decided to continue the story and I hope you all will enjoy this latest installment. It took me a couple of days to figure out how far I wanted this update to progress and it shaped up pretty well.

Who do you think will lead the destruction of the sailor warriors? I look forward to all of your comments and feedback on this chapter

The next chapter will be named: Duel or Die


	13. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this fan fiction, they all belong to the creators of Sailor Moon.

A/N: The words in italic are the flashbacks.

* * *

**Take A Chance On Me**

**Chapter 11**

_-Duel or Die-_

With the wind rustling at her back, Ami pulled up on the motorcycle in front of the little cottage of the outers. From each step she took towards the door, the senshi of ice hands clenched and unclenched with the anticipation for what was to come.

'Our future and happiness depends on this moment,' Ami Mizuno thought with a smile, 'and I hope Setsuna will allow time to take care of itself.' The dark-blue haired, boyishly dressed young woman knocked on the door lightly.

As usual the time senshi opened the door as if expecting the young woman to be there, and stood there for a moment to gaze into the night before speaking.

"Hello Ami, I am surprised to see you here this late," Setsuna stepped aside to let her in, "but I am always glad to have you."

A small blush stole over the features of the senshi of ice, but she quickly recovered and took a seat across from the bookcase near the crackling fireplace. There she noticed the half empty glass next to a bottle filled with a dark substance. It only took a few moments for the ice senshi to access the situation and know something was not right with the time guardian.

Setsuna smiled gently at the grave young woman before taking special care to smooth her dress in the front and slipping into the seat next to Ami.

She hesitated before offering, "Makoto came to visit me earlier while I was chatting with Michiru. I thought it was quite odd that she had chosen such a late time to stop by to talk."

Ami felt a surge of relief at how the only thing that was bothering the time senshi was something that Makoto had said and not because of her presence there.

'Makoto must've came by here before I had gotten a chance to speak to her,' Ami reminded herself. She gave a half nod, "Yes, I'd spoken to Mako just before I came here and I am sure everything is back to being under control."

"Oh?" Setsuna murmured.

"Makoto and I needed to have a talk about where we stood," Ami looked up into a pair of startled garnet orbs, "as friends."

A bit of a blush colored Setsuna's cheeks, "What brought about such a topic?"

"Must you really ask?" The younger woman grabbed the hands of the time senshi and held them firmly.

Shaking her head gently, the time guardian could not help but speak her mind. "It could not have been an easy thing to discuss. I am sure Makoto is crushed and I know how much you care for the senshi of strength." She paused, "Is this really what you want Ami..."

"Setsuna," Ami smiled slightly, "you have been in my dreams before I even knew of your existence in this life. You are my past, present, and future. Makoto understands."

Setsuna sighed softly, feeling Ami's intense gaze on her. "I have waited so long to hear those words from you. I've missed you so."

--------------

Night passed by leaving daylight to peek through the bedroom curtains of the time senshi. Dark hair tinted with green was splayed across a white linen pillowcase as the sound of rhythmic breathing was all that cut through the silence of the morning.

A pinkish colored toe wiggled out from underneath covers then slipped back into the warmth of it. With a loud yawn the senshi of ice rose up from her deep slumber and took a quick look at her surroundings. It was hard to believe that just hours ago she was debating on whether or not Setsuna would still have a life with her.

Ami felt the petite figure in her arms stir and couldn't help the reflex of tightening her arms around the waist of the time senshi. Blue eyes swept over the sleeping form of Setsuna and a smile tugged at the corners of the ice senshi's lips.

Firm breasts, tight abdominal muscles, a silky mane of hair, perfect olive complexion, and full lips were just a few key features that highlighted the guardian of time. Lowering her head slowly, Ami allowed her lips to brush over the sensitive shell of Setsuna's ear.

"Wake up beautiful," Ami murmured. She smiled softly as the time guardian scrunched up her nose, "Are you going to sleep this wonderful morning away?"

It wasn't that the time guardian was deep in sleep, because she had been woke for about an hour now just basking in the warmth of the body next to hers. The events of last night flashed images through her mind and caused a smile to cross her face.

"I am already up," Setsuna said softly, "I was just enjoying you laying beside me."

The ice senshi cocked an eyebrow up and said with an edge, "Oh really?" A devilish smile crossed the face of the boyishly blue haired woman as she inched her fingers to the ticklish spot of Setsuna's side. "So I am guessing you also knew I had been looking at you for quite sometime?"

A smug smile crossed the time senshi's face, "Yes, it had occured to me." Then quickly a slight frown appeared, "I thought it was quite rude for you to be staring at me when I am not aware. Atleast let me be awake for when you choose to admire my natural beauty."

Ami's face quickly took on a look of dismay that was covered immediately. She exclaimed quite loudly, "That's it!" Her fingers found the ticklish flesh of Setsuna's side and would not let up despite the pleading laughter of her victim.

Loud footsteps were approaching closer to the door but it was overshadowed by the noise happening inside the room. "Sets, we have to talk about what I saw last night," the wind senshi said firmly.

The bedroom door opened quickly before the two senshi could react and there stood a shocked Haruka in the doorway.

"Wow, this is really awkward..." Haruka Tenoh looked surprised.

Setsuna ducked under the covers while Ami pulled on her T-shirt that was on the floor. "Sorry for that," Ami looked up apologetically.

Raking her hand through sandy blonde hair, Haruka smiled, "Well now that I know you will be here I will try my best to knock before I enter."

Both senshi started to laugh as they saw a red faced Setsuna peek from under the covers. She looked at the wind senshi questioningly, "Haruka do you mind?!"

"Oh sorry! You two get back to whatever it is that you guys were doing." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestedly then quickly closed the door before the pillow that the time senshi threw connected with her head.

--------------

Further away from planet Earth a ship hovered in space as a snake readying itself for a strike. It held generals and foot soldiers that readied themselves in anticipation for the war that was destined to come.

Alone sat a figured covered in the finest silk and rare metals bearing a look of frustration. She had flowing reddish orange hair that was covered by a crown heavy from gold and precious jewels.

At the sound of approaching footsteps she rose from her throne gracefully to show off a perfect physique. The golden mid-drift chest armour contrasted well against her tanned skin that took on a bronze shade. Her roman leather styled skirt did not cover her long legs that were heavily outlined by taut muscles.

A clear voice spoke at the approaching figure, "Have you any news from Earth?"

The figure was a young man with silver hair flowing down his back, who quickly bowed at the presence of the regal woman. "Yes, Queen Natalia I have news," he answered.

"Then speak my servent. But weigh your words carefully, for if I do not like what I have heard you shall answer to the tip of my sword." Queen Natalia looked down at the messenger menancingly.

"Everything is in place. And it is only by your orders that we shall continue with phase two." He looked up at the Queen with confidence burning in his eyes.

Her cape flowed swirled around as she turned her back and took a seat onto her throne again. "This is the news I have been waiting for centuries to hear," she admitted with a maddeningly expression on her face.

"Yes, go forth and send out the first set of troops." She raised her hand and dismissed the servant then continue to stare back into space with a smug look.

--------------

Communicators went off and the senshi were told by their future Queen that an important meeting must be held. No one knew the topic of discussion but everyone was curious for this was only the second time Usagi took the initiative to call a meeting without Luna's advice. Everyone gathered at shrine and waited in silence while Rei and Usagi discussed something in the other room.

"I don't know Rei, you think we should tell them your vision without having any facts to go with it?" The blonde-haired princess looked at the raven-haired girl innocently.

"Yes I am sure," Rei admitted firmly.

They both walked out into the crowded room to face grim expressions from the others. Minako was the first to break the silence.

"Usagi you are not failing a class again are you?" Minako pulled on the hair of the princess as she asked her question with intensity.

"No Mina!!" The watery blue eyes of Usagi looked up at the senshi of love with hurt. "And I am shocked that you would think of such a thing," she said tearfully.

"Enough already," Luna shouted before jumping onto the table. "What have you brought us here for today Usagi-chan?"

"Well..." Usagi looked at Rei for support.

Rei saw the helpless expression etched on Usagi's face and decided to pitch in, "I had a vision, or should I say I had felt a very evil force last night."

While the discussion was happening, Haruka's glances flickered back and forward in the direction of Makoto and Rei.

"I saw a dark shadow cross my mirror earlier as well," the soft voice of Michiru echoed through the room.

Ami not being able to understand the spiritual realm and its signs finally asked, "So what does all of this mean?"

It was not the soft voice of Michiru or the hard edge of Rei's voice that answered the ice senshi. The husky voice of the sandy blonde haired senshi responded, "I'll tell you what it means," she looked in the direction of Makoto and said, "or should you?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: Oh yes!!! I finally updated this story and it has been a long time coming. Thank you to everyone who waited on this updated. Your patience with me has been duly noted.

What do you guys think will happen next? Will the war begin and will the sailor fight erupt?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Just know that your reviews keep this story alive. So keep reviewing!!


End file.
